Petra vs Eight
(Theme: Wiz and Boomstick) Boomstick: Thrill Seekers, the ones are badass as going on adventures to save their worlds from dark forces, and we got 2 of them here today. Wiz: Petra, the freedom fighting swordswoman of Minecraft Story Mode. Boomstick: And Eight, the hero of Dragon Quest VIII, He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analize their weapons, armor and skill to find out who will win a Death Battle! Petra pars up with DEATH BATTLE! (Theme: The MineCraft Story Mode) Wiz: Minecraft is a game of building houses, fighting creepers and advancing to the unknown but there was one Minecraft Canon that didn't have Steve at all. Boomstick: But who took Steve's then, some quirky douche with a sword and shield because i think that was his name, Jessie wasn't it. Wiz: Yes it was, on Jessie's quest, his pig Reuben ran off into the wild to escape a fire and then by the time he caught up to Reuben, they were attacked by a horde of zombies and as Jessie and Reuben were about to die, they were saved by a girl named Petra. Boomstick: O'l Petra wanted was to trade in a wither skull for a diamond but she got double crossed by a asshole nammed Ivor and which caused Ivor to make the Wither Storm, nice going ya douchbag, but she and Jessie teamed up to defeat it. Wiz: Petra carries a iron sword and can mine just like Jessie and the others. Boomstick: And Petra can even keep up and scale to Jessie who can fight the Wither Storm which can destroy a goddamn town, man i wonder where Minecraft keeps getting all of this grand power which makes me want to see the thing for itself. Wiz: Boomstick, that's a fiction tale and Minecraft Story Mode isn't even canon to Steve's story of Minecraft, god someone help me! Boomstick: Also Petra even scales to some of Jessie's feats and even can fight alongside him which also makes her as powerful as Stev- i mean Jessie, yeah, Jessie and not Steve because Steve doesn't exist in that timeline. Wiz: But Petra isn't perfect because she has been hurt during battle, trick, and even got mind controled by PAMA. Boomstick: How exactly? Wiz: PAMA justs knows how to brainwash people i guess. Boomstick: And like other Minecraft people, she has armor that can protect her from upclose attacks but it doesn't work all the time. Wiz: This just proves how dangerous of a person Petra is to mess with. Boomstick: Just in my words, one bad move to Petra and your head is going to be chopped off. (Petra: No. No way. I'm not a quitter!) Eight becomes the Hero of DEATH BATTLE! (Theme: Adventure Dragon Quest III) Wiz: In the kingdom of Trodain, it may look like a normal land but then things were about to go seriously wrong. Boomstick: Because a jester by the name Dhoulmagus stole a ancient secptor which he turned the king into a troll, the princess into a horse and everyone was turned into a goddamn plant, except for one and his name was Eight. Wiz: Eight carries many spells and he is immune to curses, Eight carries a sword and has a pet guinea pig nammed Munchie. Boomstick: Eight has so many damn spells such as Frizz which can form a fireball, Zap which can electrify his sword and cause a streak of lighning, Heal which heals him, 'Woosh which can summon 2 tornados to propel him upwards, 'Squelch which Removes poisons from his bodym Kasizzle immolates a group of enemies with a wave of ferocious hellfire, Zing makes a resurrecting spell with a 50/50 chance of actually reviving someone, Zoom where he warps himself to a location he's visited before, but doing so indoors while cause him to hit his head on the ceiling, Dragon Soul which summons a powerful surge of energy in the shape of a dragon which does gigantic damage to Dragons, Gigaslash which it penultimates the sword technique, in which the Hero charges his blade with light energy, greatly extending its range before unleashing a massive swipe that strikes all foes in range, Whack which kills someone, and Magic Burst which makes a huge exposion of magic which can obilterate anyone who gets caught in it's explosion ''' '''Wiz: And Eight even cast spells on his own sword such as Dragon Slash which is a special sword swing that does heavy damage to dragons, Flame Slash which imbues a melee strike with the power of flames, altering the damage dealt by the targets tolerance of the element, and Metal Slash a powerful sword swing that deals additional damage to foes as tough as Metal Slimes which can do massive damage. Boomstick: but Eight's magic is pretty limited and will need to attack the opponent physically but one the bright side, after a long adventure, Eight stood up to Dhoulmagus and even took back the kingdom of Trodain and saved everyone and undid the curse. Wiz: And he was forever known as the legendary hero. (It show's Eight defeating a horde of enemies and shows his victory stance) Prefight Wiz: All right, the combatants are set and we've run the data through all possibilites. Boomstick: It's time for a death battle!!! Battle (Location: A strange forest) It shows Petra collecting a diamond she long chased after a very long time as she picks up her prized possession. Petra: Yes, i finally got it, man i won't trade this thing for anything in the world. ''' '''But then she sees something in the distance and it was a strange person in yellow clothing by the name of Eight who seem to pointed his sword at Petra. Petra: Who are you and what are you doing with that sword. Then Eight walked over to Petra and then pointed his sword at the diamond. Petra: The diamond, look i spend my life looking for this thing and you think you can just take it from me, well since you could be working with a dark force and maybe you are that dark force! (Theme: A Hero's Story) Petra then dashed at Eight but he dodges her attack then Munchie points at his sword as Eight nods at him as he prepares to fight the challenger that approched. ''' '''FIGHT Petra and Eight clashed swords and then swordfighted as each dodged and slashed suddenly Eight kicked Petra away and then slashed Petra with Petra punching Eight in the face and dropkicking him having Eight use Frizz to launch a large fireball at Petra which knocked her back. Petra: Where the heck did you learn to do that? Then Eight smiles as he kicks Petra and then preforms his Flame Slash on Petra which knocks her into a tree and mines the wood that fell into a fort as Eight tries to find her then jumps and surprise attacks Eight which knocks him back and then Eight tries to preform his Metal Slash on Petra. Petra: Oh no you don't! Then Petra gets her armor and then as Eight's sword makes collision with the armor it stuns him as Petra kicks him and then Eight falls into a minecart which leads into the mines as Petra went into the mines to fight Eight. Petra: Alright, where did he go?! Then suddenly Eight uses Zap which Electrocutes Petra as Eight then kicks and headbutts her as she tumbles down and then without warning Eight charges at Petra but She blocks Eight's attack and the 2 swordfight once more then suddenly the 2 slashed at each other injuring them both then Eight uses Heal to heal his wounds as he got back up. Petra: How does he do these things?! As a wounded Petra tries to attack Eight but Eight uses Magic Burst which blows up the entire mine with magic as it tears through armor and as Petra screams in agony and then she falls to the ground as Eight stares at her. Petra: (Coughs), I hate you. Then Munchie and Eight nod at each other and then does the Dragon Slash on Petra which impales her and then Eight uses Kasizzle to burn her with hellfire. Petra: (Screams in agony and pain)! Then Petra was burn'd into a lifeless skeleton. K.O Then Eight picks up the diamond and then Minecraft Zombies surround Eight and then Eight raises his sword as he is ready for another adventure. Results/Original Track (Theme: A Hero's Story) Boomstick: That was freaking awsome! Wiz: Well Eight seem to hold abunch of advantages over Petra but she wasn't completely outclassed because her craftsmanship and stragity made it quite tedious for Eight and that's it. Boomstick: And i don't think Petra has even fought a mage that can do these magic spells such as casting hellfire or death. Wiz: And Eight has even had fought and defeated dragons that can one shot him and his teamates, overall it seems that Petra just didn't have anything to put down Eight with his overwhelming magic and spells. Boomstick: Petra shouldn't had Eighted in this battle which made he Dragone for the next Quest. Wiz: The winner is Eight. ' '''Original Track: ' '''Next Time: It shows a creepy masked person walking through. ???: "I am the destroyer of the world. No one can stop me." Then it shows a person trasforming into a greenface'd beast ???: Let's rock this joint! ' ' Note: The Connections between Petra and Eight that they are both Thrill Seekers that go on adventures to save their troubled worlds from dark forces and that they are reliable to their teamates Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:RPG themed Death Battles Category:Sword vs Magic Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles